


Nine Times Shuu Rei Faun was not a Samurai Trooper (and one time he was)

by rapacityinblue



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: EVERYBODY GETS AN AU, F/M, Hogwarts AU, Implied Character Death, Implied Relationships, M/M, Vampire AU, Werewolf AU, Yuletide Treat, all the aus, jun has literally one line no worries, like a 5+1 sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapacityinblue/pseuds/rapacityinblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For spoke, who requested a crazy YST AU fic, I give you: ALL THE AUs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Times Shuu Rei Faun was not a Samurai Trooper (and one time he was)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



**1\. CoffeeShop!AU**

The guy at the counter is on his sixth pastry. 

Touma only took this job because he needed the money for classes. His scholarship only covered 16 credit hours a semester, and if he was going to complete his second degree in the same amount of time he needed to take at least 20. 24, ideally, but that was only if he wanted to do a semester in America. Which, he did want to do, but he wasn't going to have the money, so it was a moot point. 20 credit hours a semester, which meant he needed a job to cover tuition for those last for credit hours, which meant standing behind the counter with a fake smile pasted on while big, ugly _jocks_ tried to find two brain cells to rub together so they could _make a damn decision._

"Shuu." The guy's friend was taller, lankier, definitely not built like the human mountain in front of him. But he'd ordered his latte and moved out of the way, which endeared him to Touma. "Just get the muffins, and I'll get a cinnamon roll, and you can have some. Does that work?" 

The bro looked like this had never occurred to him -- the idea of _sharing_ \-- and then he flashed the broadest smile Touma had ever seen, and smacked his friend on the back hard to send him into the counter, and Touma scuttling back to get out of the way. "Thanks, Shin!" He ambled away from the counter and left his friend, Shin, to pay, picking up their coffees from the end of the bar. He called over his shoulder, "Get me one of those sandwiches, too. The one with bacon. No, sausage. No, bacon --" 

"One of each, please," Shin sighed, reaching for his wallet and then meeting Touma's eyes. 

"Is he really going to eat all that?" Touma asked, eyeing the pile of pastries that was amassing on the counter. "Because, I mean, no offense, but I'm closing tonight and I get to take home anything that doesn't sell, so if he's not going to eat it --" 

"He's going to eat it," Shin said. And sighed again. 

"You get to take home anything that doesn't sell at the end of the day?" Shuu's eyes went dinner-plate wide. 

"Uhhh... yeah," Touma said.

"Like, every day?" 

"Yes." He was beginning to think he shouldn't have said anything. 

Shuu turned to Shin, his face alit with Christmas joy. And that was how Touma got the coworker he'd never wanted. Shuu _always_ worked close. 

"Will you wait until we're out of here to start on the cookies? You're dropping crumbs everywhere! You know I have to sweep those up!" 

**2\. College!AU**

"Scoot over!" Nasuti shouted. There was bustling down at the opposite end of the bench as they tried to comply; Touma, who was sprawled with his legs stretched onto the seat in front of him, didn't want to move. And Shin's pouting wasn't having any effect on him. Finally, Seiji settled things with a sharp elbow and an unmovable stance; in the fight between archery team and kendo team, kendo won. At least in the closed confines of the bleachers. 

With Touma displaced, they were all able to cram onto the bench, squashed shoulder to shoulder. Except for Touma, who was feigning disinterest, and Ryo, who was obviously trying to figure out how he'd ended up with Nasuti halfway in his lap (and what he should do about it), everyone had their eyes fixated on the ring below them. 

"He's going to be fine," Shin said, his voice light and almost faint and not at all certain about what he was saying. 

"He's going to be fine," Seiji repeated, leaning forward to give him a very small smile. Shin smiled back, nodding with more certainty this time.

"I still don't understand, entirely," Nasuti said. "If Shuu wins today, the wrestling team goes to finals?" 

"Semi-finals," Ryo explained, eager to have her attention. "We clinch the division title. We still have another match to play, but there's no way they could beat us. So this is the only match that matters." 

"I didn't even know wrestling had finals before I met Shuu." Nasuti grinned, and Ryo hurried to reassure her. 

"Technically, the team needs a win, not Shuu," Seiji said. Touma snorted. 

"Shuu _is_ our wrestling team." He added, to the general air, "I hate sports." 

Seiji looked at him. "You're on the archery team." 

"Archery's not a sport, it's a _skill._ " 

"Will you guys stop?" Shin said, distracted, his eyes on the mat below. "They're about to start!" 

**3\. Genre-SavvyHorror!AU.**

"Come _on_ , you guys!" Shuu flung his arms wide. The cabin creaked behind him. The whole cabin. It shifted, it settled, it moaned. The front door swung on its hinge, and then fell with a crack. Even Shuu looked unconvinced. "We _said_ we were gonna go camping!"

"No," the others chorused. 

"No." Seiji said. 

" _Definitely_ no," Touma said. 

"I'm not going in there," Jun announced. 

Ryo took Shuu by the collar and led/dragged him back to the car. 

**4.GhostStory!AU**

Shin waited until the others had gone home, and then he doubled back to the cave. 

He'd read a lot about bad air, and the dangers of caving outside the state-sanctioned tours. He knew to turn around if he started getting light-headed. _The smart thing to do would be to avoid the cave entirely._

The entrance was narrowed, cramped enough that he had to crouch. The deeper he crawled, the less uncertain he felt. The walls were damp, and sometimes streams of water flowed freely. Surrounded by his own element, he had more security. 

He followed the path around until it opened to a wide cavern. Another step, and there was room to stand. Shin ran his fingers across the wall, through the water that seeped up. The stone was softer than he imagined. It crumbled under his fingertips, the striated layers catching under his nails. Slate, maybe. Shuu would know. "I think it's slate." 

His voice was soft, echoing back from the walls. He followed the waves of sound back to the center of the room, folding his knees to sit. 

He'd followed Shuu to caves before. In the rare moments of peace, between battles, he'd followed Shuu through maybe a dozen caves like this. And never really seen them, he realized now. He hadn't been looking at the caves. 

"Sometimes, there's this feeling. It's so strong. Just that we're in the same place, for a moment or two. I don't know if it's real. It might just be something I want." He waited, a moment, but there was no answer from the cave. The empty cave. Of course. He laughed, soft, and pressed his fingers into the stone again. There was a cool weight that settled over his hand. Another's grip, or a draft from the tunnel? 

"I miss you," he said, and waited. And waited. 

**5\. Werewolf!AU**

"I mean it," Seiji said, legs braced, hands on his hips. "You tell me right now, Shuu, _what are you eating._ " 

Shuu froze, and looked up. A red glob, half-masticated, fell from his jaw. 

"That's disgusting," Touma said. 

**6\. Lawyer!AU**

"You take these," Shin said, and shifted a substantially heavier pile of files over to his friend. Shuu lifted without complaint, securing the files with his chin as Shin reached. The last book they needed was on a higher shelf, above what Shuu could reach. Even Shin needed to rise up on tiptoe to grab it and drag it down. "Got it," he said, settling onto the balls of his feet. Shuu lifted his chin and let Shin slide the book on top of the stack, then carried the load to the conference table.

"You really think there's something in here that can help us with the petition?" He eyed the stack of research dubiously. 

"I think we have to try." Shin shrugged and sat, reaching for a file and opening it seemingly at random. "Come on," he said. "It'll be like law school again. We're looking for precedent. Loser buys dinner." 

"Won't be as good as the dinner I could expense getting a plea from the prosecutor," Shuu muttered. 

"You really want to send an innocent man to jail on a plea, just so you can get dinner at Manetti's?" Shin glared at him, and Shuu withered a bit. 

"Of course I don't! Give me that!" He grabbed a file from the stack and began pouring through it with a huff. 

Shin said, "Sometimes I swear you became a lawyer just for the free food." But when Shuu found the precedent they needed, he let Shuu present it to the jury. And he even bought Shuu a pizza after they won. 

"What?" Shin grinned. "I can't afford Manetti's on my salary." 

**7\. Hogwarts AU**

"Why do we take a class on plants, but not on rocks?" 

Touma looked at him over the blue and bronze stripes of his scarf. "...Because we don't cast spells with _rocks_ , maybe?" Shuu huffed. 

"We use rocks in potions all the time." 

"Please stop talking, you're hurting my ears," Touma said. Shuu melted a little, and Shin patted him reassuringly on the back.

"You're both hurting my ears," Seiji said. He didn't look up from his book. Touma snapped his mouth shut. 

Ryo, oblivious to their discussion, threw his own down. "I am never going to get this!" 

Shin moved over, patting him on the back instead of Shuu. "Ryo," he said gently, "Have you considered that maybe Nasuti doesn't _want_ a teapot you transfigured from a rat?" From the stricken look on his face, Ryo had, indeed, not considered that. 

Shuu sighed, and reached into his pockets. He pulled out a handful of pebbles, sorting through them, and handed a green one to the Gryffindor. "Here," he said.

Ryo looked dubious. "No offense, Shuu, but you want me to give Nasuti a rock?" 

"It's chrome diopside.," he said, shrugging. "It's really rare. They're experimenting with it in Durmstrang, using it powdered in marriage potions. It's supposed to clarify feelings of love and commitment." 

Ryo brightened, and he closed his fingers around the tiny gem. "Perfect, Shuu, thanks!" 

"Nerd," Touma snorted.

"Oh, like you get to talk, Ravenclaw," Shuu said.

"Can we all please," Seiji's voice made it less of a request, "Read quietly? Five minutes, that's all I'm asking for." 

Shin reached out to pat his shoulder, thought better of it, and prudently sat on his hands. 

**8\. Vampire AU**

"Sooo..." Shuu hesitated, prodding his tongue against the tips of his fangs. "I'm hungry. Maybe Chinese?" 

Shin groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

**9\. Preschool AU**

The little boy as crying, strands of red hair sticking wetly to his cheeks. Shuu looked around the playground for a growed up to help -- that's what you were s'posed to do, find a growed up to help -- but he didn't see anyone. Touma'n Seiji were on the slide laughing, and Ryo was building blocks with Miss Nasuti inside and she couldn't hear. So Shuu went over himself. 

"What's wrong, Shin?" he asked, crouching down in front of him. 

"T-touma threw Suiki in the mud." Shin pointed to the orca, the one he carried everywhere, with the same finger he used to scrub at his nose. "He said it's stupid to carry a stuffie, an' --" 

"I don't think it's stupid," Shuu said. He ambled over to the mud puddle where the plush Orca lay, lifting her by one fin. The mud was mostly dry, and he was able to brush it off her with his other hand. "See?" he showed Shin. "She's okay." 

Lip trembling, hands shaking, Shin reached out and grabbed the toy like it was gonna be snatched away.

"Touma's just mad 'cuz he likes books more than stuffies, cuz he's weird." Shuu told him. "But I like stuffies." 

Shin blinked. "You do?" 

"Sure. I like Suiki. And look!" Shuu rooted in his pocket, producing the pebble he'd found over under the big tree. "This is, uh, rockie." 

Shin looked at him, wide blue eyes over black and white fluff. "Thatsa rock," he said seriously. 

"...Well, yeah..." Shuu shoved it back into his pocket as Miss Nasuti called them inside. 

But the next day, Shin brought a broken piece of pottery from his mom's pottery studio for show and tell. The ends were sanded down and rounded, and at the end of the day he shoved it into Shuu's hand. 

"It's made from clay," he said. "Sand-i-ment. Like Rockie. I thought they could be friends." Clutching Suiki by a fin, he ran away. 

**10\. Christmas!AU**

Touma resisted being pulled But Shuu was bigger than he was, stronger, and when the human mountain wanted to move you anywhere, it was worthless to resist. "Alright, already, I'm coming," Touma muttered. "Leave my arm on, will ya?" 

He didn't know why they needed to come to Yokohama for Christmas. Of all the places to travel to -- it was cold, and it wasn't even snowing. Just windy and wet. And dark. Didn't they have sun this time of year? 

But Shuu had insisted, and it wasn't like Touma had anything better to do for the holidays. Go home to his dad, and sit around while he read? He didn't even know where his mom was now. 

They stopped outside the door of Shuu's family's restaurant, but Shuu didn't open it. Instead, he turned around, facing Touma, a frown on his broad face. "You aren't in the way," he said. 

Touma opened his mouth and shut it, realizing he didn't know what to say. He didn't have anything to say. Shuu shrugged. 

"That's what you're thinking, right? That it's Christmas, so I should be with my family, and you'll just get in the way? You're not in the way. Trust me. You know how many sister's I've got, there's --" he pretended to count on his fingers, and Touma laughed. "Just get in there, okay? Everyone's excited you're coming." 

Touma had never walked into a home before, where people were excited he was coming. He looked at Shuu, who nodded, and reached for the door handle.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear spoke, 
> 
> Hello, and happy yuletide! I was so delighted when I saw your prompt that I had to treat it. YST is one of my oldest canons, even though I haven't watched or written anything from it in ages. And I love writing AUs, especially silly yuletide AUs, so... I couldn't resist. 
> 
> I know you asked for fic centralized around Shuu. I did my best to deliver, even though I definitely had a little fun at his expense in some of these. Poor Shuu. He's definitely the least appreciated of the Troopers! I tried to pay as much attention to his big heart as his big appetite. Since you didn't specify a pairing, I kept it pretty gen with implied shades of my old throwbacks. Hopefully, you don't mind too much! 
> 
> I really had a great time writing. I hope you enjoy! Happy Yuletide!


End file.
